


Drowning

by Ameliapll



Series: Naturals ships [1]
Category: The Naturals - Jennifer Lynn Barnes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameliapll/pseuds/Ameliapll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And maybe you can't help it. Because she keeps coming back, and shit, she's so bright and good and innocent and everything you're not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part one in my Naturals ships series. This one is Dean and Cassie.

You don't mean to fall for her

 

She's pretty, for sure, and smart and argumentative and can hold her own against Michael, Lia, and Sloane- an admirable task in itself 

 

But you can't fall for her

 

It's not true, she says, her doe eyes wide, you are _not_ your father, Dean, you're such a good person. You want to believe her, you really do, but all you can think is that you are not the person she thinks you are. You've got blood on your hands. 

 

Soon after Lacey locke's death, you are lying awake, watching the puzzle pieces fall into place over and over. Cassie may feel this way, too, but she can't see it the way you do. All you can see is more blood leaking onto your hands, more and more of the sticky liquid glued to your skin. Innocent lives you could have saved but you didnt

 

And then there's a knock at your door and when you open it, Cassie is standing there, her hair in messy curls, her big blue eyes wide and red, her grey pyjamas ruffled with sleep

 

"I let her die. My aunt. I let her die." it's the first thing she says at 2:30 in the morning and you desperately want to shut her out but you can't. 

 

Because you know what it's like. What it's like to have a family member end up committing the worst possible crime. And, damn it, Cassie shouldn't have this life. She should be laughing with her family, spending time with her friends, dating boys, being a teenager. 

 

"Cassie, it was you and her in that situation." you say instead, wincing inwardly at the cold tone you use and watch her recoil 

 

"So a human life doesn't matter to you?" Cassie asks, voice tremulous and she looks up and you could drown happily in those ocean blue eyes 

 

"Yes, Cassie, it does. But in that moment, it was you dying or Lacey Locke-" your voice gets cut off by Cassie's 

 

"That wasn't her name." 

 

"No." You agree, "it wasn't."

 

"I want to talk to you. By the pool?" Cassie asks 

 

"Of course." You say before shrugging on a hoodie and meeting her by the pool

 

"Dean," she says, looking up at you. The moonlight glints off her hair and her eyes are as deep as the pool in that moment. 

 

"Cassie. Please. Not now. We can't talk about us, not when another one of my friends have betrayed me." Your voice breaks but you will not cry. 

 

"Of course. Just you should know that while there is something between us, there's also something with Michael and me. And I need some time to choose." Cassie says quietly and you can't imagine what she may feel for that cocky, sarcastic douchebag...who's pulled you back from the edge more times than you can count and who knows all your twitches and can stop you before a fight breaks out. Michael is not a bad guy, but he's not good either. 

 

"That's fair." You say quietly and then spend time talking to Cassie, you learn about her mother, her Italian family, her father. You tell her about your mom ("sweetie, when you find the girl for you, treat her right. Treat every girl right. Because if you make a mistake, it will haunt you for the rest of your life."), your dad ("Dean is my heir,"), Lia, even, ("damn it, Dean, don't you dare shut me out, I am your friend, damn it, and I want to support you but you can't shut me out and still expect me to be there for you.") 

 

"Thank you, Dean." Cassie says softly, her expression so unreadable, Michael would have trouble reading it. 

 

It hits you like a brick to the heart. You love her. And you can't help it. Because she keeps coming back, and shit, she's so bright and good and innocent and everything you're not and Cassie Hobbes will be the death of you and you won't even care.  


End file.
